


Longing For John

by Tipsylex



Category: Person of Interest (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-12
Updated: 2016-08-22
Packaged: 2018-08-08 08:46:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,995
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7751002
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tipsylex/pseuds/Tipsylex
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harold is irritated by John</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I'm no good at thinking up titles so I hope this one works ok.  
> I'm no good at summaries either.  
> Set sometime in season 1/2  
> Un beta'd so any mistakes are all mine.  
> Much as I'd like to I don't own anything to do with Person of Interest except this story

Harold Finch loved the finer things in life, good food, fine wines, and bespoke suits from Italy. He had so much money that he could get anything he wanted from anywhere at any time, day or night. He was very intelligent, had built the machine, which was capable of watching everyone all of the time, but at the same time Harold was a very private person. He had many aliases that he would slip in and out of as the need arose. They all had a different persona; Harold became each one as easily as changing his suit. There wasn’t much that upset Harold except for two things; both of them involved his current employee, John Reese.

The first thing that irritated Harold was John’s seemingly complete disregard for his own safety when out saving the numbers. It was a constant worry to him that the gun shot he was hearing over the comms link was maybe the one bullet that John would not be able to dodge, so far over time he’d come back to the library with a variety of bruises, cuts and grazes and bullet and stab wounds and the odd broken bone. Though he didn’t (wouldn’t) say it he was thoroughly fed up with patching up the various minor injuries John seemed to attract. And no amount of asking him to take care of himself seemed to work. His reply was always ‘I’m just doing the job’ or ‘Its fine’ or ‘I’m ok’, but for Harold the risks weren’t always as acceptable as he made out.

The second thing that irritated Harold was the effect that John had on the people around him. Harold had always found socialising difficult at best, relationships even harder but it was different for John. Harold would admit that John was tall, dark and handsome, an imposing figure in his suit. The women practically threw themselves at him. They seemed to want to touch him; they ruffled his hair, patted his behind, hugged him and kissed him every chance they got. On more than one occasion Harold had heard someone comment on the silver streaks in his hair, that ladies of a certain age would find him almost irresistible. Undercover in a hotel, John, posing as the bell hop, had shown a woman to her room and she had blatantly asked for John to deliver himself to her room anytime. Then there was the hairdresser that asked him about the silver in his hair and then was concerned if he was single or not, conveying to the other hairdressers that he was indeed single had met with a hum of approval. John seemed to take it all in his stride, a bemused expression on his face. 

That sort of thing was bad enough but when the men started acting the same way around John he had had enough. Logan Pierce had whisked John off to Russia for twice fried pierogis and then given him a 2 million dollar watch as a gift (though it turned out to be bugged, Harold had felt a twinge of regret in destroying it), even Elias had given John the once over when John had been trying to save him, though now he had his own bodyguard in Anthony. There had been others who had tried to entice John away without much success. 

Harold watched the people around him when he and John attended functions together. Most of the time in these cases John projected ‘bored wealthy businessman’ when he wasn’t scanning for escape routes. But on occasion he projected a very different aura, definitely Alpha male, predatory even, that meant he could walk through a crowded room and people would just melt away from his path, he never had to ask anyone to get out of his way. It made Harold shiver to watch that kind of reaction, John was able to get anyone to do anything for him. His smile ranged from the teasing smirk to a sneer which conveyed a ‘don’t mess with me’ message, with that expression he was a dangerous man to know. He used all the techniques he’d learnt in the CIA, flirting was almost second nature as was seduction. Other times his smile was open, wide and friendly, he could charm the birds out of the trees if he had a mind to Harold thought (he’d charmed this Finch at least), and that’s what irritated Harold the most. The fact that John could have anyone he wanted, anywhere he wanted, anytime he wanted.

Yes, Harold liked fine food, good wines and expensive suits; could get anything he wanted at all, but Harold would give everything up to be wanted by John.


	2. John Wants Harold

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> John falls in love with Harold, Harold gets his wish.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much to everyone who has left comments for Longing For John. I was very nervous about posting it, and your encouragement to contimue is wonderful.  
> I'm still not good at Titles or Summaries  
> I still don't own anything except this story  
> Not beta'd sorry for any mistakes  
> For T'Lira and xLostLenore who asked about a sequel, I hope you like it

John Reese liked Harold Finch a lot. He had realised that he really liked this reclusive genius not long after he’d started working for him. He liked him because he’d saved John from drinking himself to death, given him a job, a purpose, and had reminded him that he had a reason to live. 

John liked the job, he felt useful, it gave him a chance to redeem himself for the things he’d been forced to do over the years. He could only blame it on ‘just following orders’ for so long before in the end it didn’t matter if there were orders or not.

He knew very little about Harold at first, only that he was a very private person, was good with computers and had more money than God. He tried many times to get more information out of Harold, where he lived for instance, but tailing him got him nowhere, and Harold could vanish in the blink of an eye. John found it all so frustrating.

Gradually though, over time they learnt to trust each other. They became friends and John was happy; he showed it by bringing tea, coffee and doughnuts to the library in the mornings. He would often stay there late into the evening, keeping Harold safe, keeping him company. Coming in on mornings when he didn’t need to; and sometimes they went out to the cinema or the opera (even though he loathed the opera) together. To outsiders they probably looked like an odd couple but John didn’t care he liked being close to Harold.

Tonight they were at a fundraiser, as Harold had made a sizeable donation he was required to attend though he really didn’t like socialising in a crowd very much. John on the other hand enjoyed going to some of these functions with Harold. It gave him a chance to keep the skills he’d learnt in the CIA up to scratch. He was pleased that he had perfected his ‘bored wealthy businessman’ face while still being able to scan the room for threats and exits, no one approaches him and he manages to blend into the background. Sipping a glass of champagne, he wandered around the edge of the room, he knows exactly where Harold is and who he was with, could get to him quickly if need be. John is good at body language; he’d been trained to notice subtle changes. He caught Harold’s eye across the room, John could see that the group of people near Harold were getting too close for Harold to be comfortable, his stance and the briefly raised eyebrow said ‘help’ as clear as day to John. 

He put down his glass, unconsciously straightened his bow tie and strode across the room towards Harold. He noticed that the people were moving out of his way without his having to touch or speak to anyone. He caught sight of his reflection in a window; and smiled inwardly to himself even he recognised the look on his face, the one that said ‘Out of my way, NOW!’ But it wasn’t until tonight that he’d noticed Harold’s reaction to that face. He was standing up a little straighter and there was a faint flush to his cheeks. 

It was at this point that John’s attraction to Harold really surfaced. He swallowed hard. Admitting to himself that he was very attracted to Harold was easy, doing something about was not. He tried to push his feelings away; best not let it get out of hand, he thought. Control it before he gave the game away and ruined what they had. Harold wouldn’t be interested in him, he reasoned after all he wasn’t very attractive, his hair was going grey, his nose was crooked and his face was often covered by three day old stubble, (though tonight he was clean shaven). 

Instead, in the days that followed, he threw himself (literally sometimes) into the job of saving people which earned him more grumpiness from Harold, more blood, more suits and shirts in the bin.

Later when he had time to think about the flushed look on Harold’s face at the fundraiser and his increasing grumpiness in the days that followed, John wondered if Harold might be interested in him. He wanted to know but didn’t want to make things difficult between them, though he supposed that if Harold did indeed feel the same way then that might still make their working relationship awkward. He decided to watch Harold as secretly as he could. 

After a few days, alone in his loft he realised that though he was watching Harold, Harold was watching him and had been doing it for much longer. Harold probably thought John wouldn’t notice (but he did) and tried to look away quickly, but always Harold lingered just a fraction too long. So far John noticed Harold had watched him tuck his shirt in, staring at his chest, he’d caught Harold looking at his backside when he bent over to tie his shoe laces, (he’d deliberately done that one). He’d also noticed a more pronounced worry in Harold’s voice over the comms link especially if there had been gunfire.

John flirted with Harold, teased him and noticed that Harold’s ears had a definite pink flush when he got close; it was hard for him not to inhale deeply then, to savour Harold’s scent. There were numerous other instances of Harold looking and touching which he’d noticed but not taken notice of. The brush of fingers when he handed Harold his tea, the soft shoulder touches when they were looking at the same computer monitor, their thighs almost touching when they sat on the old sofa to eat. But the one time he remembered most was the inside leg measurement for a suit alteration Harold had planned. At the time he had wondered why his trousers had to ‘shiver’ over his shoes; he thought the length was just fine. Harold’s hand had stayed in place just a fraction too long. Luckily he had moved his hand before John had had cause to regret taking Harold’s advice swapping briefs for boxers.

It was getting harder and harder for John to hide his feelings. John had come to realise that he was hopelessly in love with Harold; there was no point in denying it or trying to hide it any longer. He felt fairly sure that Harold felt the same way, it was time to act.

John was nervous, a lot of ‘what ifs’ ran through his head but he wasn’t going to let that stop him, not today. He put the usual doughnuts and drinks down on the desk, Harold had barely said good morning when John walked around the desk to Harold’s chair and spun him around so that he could help him to stand up.

Harold was flustered, ‘Mr Reese,………John, what are you doing?’

John smiled ‘This Harold………just this.’ He placed his hands on each side of Harold’s face and drew him in for a gentle kiss.

Harold was more than a little surprised and it took a few seconds for his brain and his lips to agree, his arms went around John’s waist pulling him closer, kissing John was what he wanted, and it was very very nice.


	3. John and Harold Get Together

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> John and Harold finally end up in bed together

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've raised the rating for this to mature because of this chapter  
> I've never written sex scenes before so if it seems a bit long winded sorry  
> I still don't own anything except this story  
> For T'LIRA who asked if John and Harold were going to get a room

Harold was sitting in bed, propped up on a large selection of pillows of varying shapes and sizes. He was smiling, parts of his body ached in a good way and he felt sated. Looking to his right half under the covers was the reclining form of John Reese; he was asleep, lying on his back.

Harold snuggled down a bit luxuriating in the feel of the softness of the Egyptian cotton sheets on his naked skin. His movements caused John to stir slightly; he rolled on to his side and pressed his naked body closer to Harold, draping his arm over Harold’s legs. 

Harold didn’t really like to be in bed in the nude but after their latest round of lovemaking he had been too tired to get out of bed to put on his underwear. 

He reached down and stroked John’s shoulder with a feather like touch; he didn’t want to wake him up fully just yet but wanted to feel the others presence. The man’s skin was marred by numerous scars that he had acquired over the years, but when Harold looked at them he felt that they made John look all the more magnificent. His skin was tanned, his chest and shoulders muscular, his legs were long and Harold had imagined them wrapped around his waist. The thought of what John might do with those long fingers of his made Harold’s heart flutter. 

Harold thought about the kiss that John had been bold enough to give him. He had surprised him; the kiss was gentle, sweet tasting and was so much more than anything Harold had ever imagined it might be like.

John had broken the kiss after what seemed like hours to Harold but in reality had only been a couple of minutes. He had not let go of John willingly, afraid that there was only going to be one kiss. John’s piercing blue eyes had looked deeply into his as though he was trying to see into Harold’s soul. Swallowing several times, Harold tried to speak but no words came out. John was still smiling, he leant in for another kiss, this one was firmer, had more passion behind it, there was an urgency that sent a shiver down Harold’s spine. He had pulled Reese closer to him now, their bodies were actually touching. He had felt John’s arousal as well as his own.

Pulling apart John’s face was flushed, his breathing had hitched, and Harold’s face was turning pink. John pushed Harold’s arms down and took his hand, gently tugging him to start walking; no words were spoken while they moved to where the old sofa was. John sat down and pulled Harold down beside him. Leaning over Harold he gently pushed him backwards and with one hand began to undo the fussy little buttons on Harold’s waistcoat while he tried to nuzzle his neck at the same time. 

After a few minutes it was obvious that the sofa was, not comfortable and not big enough, things were not going to happen there. 

Sighing and not wanting to let go of Harold John had reluctantly stopped what he was doing and suggested in a hoarse lust filled whisper that they should go somewhere more comfortable.

And that’s how Harold had ended up in bed, in this bed, not his own bed but Johns; in the middle of the day! It was a huge bed, plenty of room for John to stretch out to his full length if he wanted. 

Harold couldn’t remember getting undressed, by the time they had reached the loft they were desperate, their feelings for each other overwhelming them. John had been kissing Harold, he remembered that, they had moved swiftly but slow enough that Harold wasn’t in any danger of falling. Discarding clothes as they went, fleetingly Harold had wanted to stop and pick up the clothing, but John’s kisses distracted him and by the time they made it to the bed they were both naked. Once Harold was comfortable John had proceeded to touch, kiss and stroke him all over, and Harold had touched and caressed John until both of them were hard and aching for release. 

John had covered Harold’s body with his own, careful not to put his full weight on him, his knees between Harold’s thighs, kissing Harold he’d slowly moved his body in a rocking motion, their cocks rubbing against each other on Harold’s stomach. Harold groaned. John applied some lube to his fingers. He gently worked his finger around Harold’s hole, carefully sliding in one digit. Slowly he moved his finger in and out adding a second and then a third finger stretching him, gently probing and reaching for the sweet spot inside. Finding it, he stroked it several times. Harold whimpered and cried out as his orgasm crashed over him. It was all John could do to stop himself coming as Harold bucked upwards with the intensity of his climax. 

John waited until Harold’s breathing returned to normal, he looked at his face pink with arousal, Harold smiled and gave a small nod of his head, he was relaxed and ready, slowly John pushed his cock into Harold. He paused once he was fully inside; it wasn’t going to take much to push him over the edge. As a distraction he had mentally field stripped and re assembled his favourite gun. He took a deep breath and slowly began to move in and out. Harold reached up and touched Reese’s chest, dragging his nails over John’s nipples. John took a sharp intake of breath and came hard. 

They’d rested then, passion spent for the moment and exhausted by the lack of sleep and the relentless procession of numbers they had been dealing with that week. John had pulled the covers up over them and they had slept for a while. Later John had got up and gone to the bathroom to clean up and then had and gone naked to the kitchen. Harold had watched John’s lithe movements with undisguised want in his eyes. John returned with some food and drink, they’d sat and eaten, then had settled into each other’s arms, a quiet conversation had relaxed them and they fell asleep again. 

Harold woke up first, it was late judging by the orange glow coming through the windows. John would be fully awake soon; Harold had been thinking about the library, they’d locked up and left it in a hurry, before they even knew if there were any numbers for the day. Harold sighed he sincerely hoped there had been none; he wanted to stay right where he was, with John.

John moved beside Harold, his head resting on his shoulder, his hip making small thrusting motions against Harold’s leg. He was aroused and ready. 

Harold tutted and said ‘Mr Reese……… really? …….. again?……… already?

‘Are you complaining? Harold’, John said, raising an eyebrow. Watching Harold’s face, his lips curled into a smirk. He felt John’s warm breath on his chest as his hand stroked down his stomach to his cock, he was half aroused. John’s fingers stroked Harold’s cock, willing it to full hardness. Harold found it all very distracting.

‘No …… not at all…….. But….. Mr Reese…… John…… might I remind you ……..that I’m not as young ………..as I used to be, I need more than a……… few of hours to recover.’

Harold’s brain was having a hard time concentrating; John was producing the most delightful sensations through his body. He licked and nibbled a trail over Harold’s chest to the sensitive spot on his neck, and then proceeded to rub his stubbly chin over it. It made Harold whimper and squirm with desire.

‘Come on Harold’ he cajoled ‘you don’t know what you can do if you have the right incentive.’ His voice was low, husky and full of lust.

He dove under to covers and took Harold’s semi hard cock in to his warm mouth. Gently he sucked and licked the length of it, when he hummed against it Harold moaned. John savoured the taste of the salty precum that was leaking from the tip. It wasn’t long before Harold was groaning, his orgasm was close. Suddenly John stopped what he was doing.

‘Oh god… ahhh…. John…..mmmm…… don’t stop now……. Ohhhh… please!’ Harold pleaded.

John’s head re appeared from under the covers, a smile played on his swollen lips, ‘What was it you were saying about needing more time, Harold?’ he teased. ‘Looks good from where I am’, he took Harold’s cock into his mouth once more sucking gently. Harold reached down and grabbing John’s hair pulled John off his cock, he was panting. 

‘Stop’ he said hoarsely 

‘What is it Harold?’ John asked. 

‘Want …… to ….. fuck …..you …. John’ he gasped

John moved to straddle Harold’s hips. Harold put lube on his fingers and proceeded to finger John’s hole, spreading the lube around he pushed in a finger. John hissed at the intrusion. Harold experimented with moving his finger in and out, adding a second and then a third slowly stretching John. 

‘Enough Harold,’ John moaned, he moved slightly backwards so that he was in the right place, and slowly lowered himself onto Harold’s cock. When he was fully seated he let out the breath he’d been holding, he’d almost lost it while Harold had been fingering him.

He sat still for a few moments before beginning to move up and down. Harold gripped John's hips, soon he was thrusting upwards as much as he could, a scant thought crossed his mind that his back was going to ache tomorrow, but that wasn’t going to stop him from feeling the intense sensations that his and John’s movements were helping to create. John took hold of his own cock, stroking it in time to Harold’s thrusting. Harold was watching him through half closed eyes, his climax even closer. 

Still holding his cock, John leant forward to kiss Harold, the touch of his lips was enough and with a strangled cry Harold reached his climax. John increased the stroking of his cock and came spilling over his hand and Harold’s stomach. Carefully Harold pulled his softening cock from John's body. John laid down beside him; his face was covered in a fine sheen of sweat.

John put his arm around Harold and kissed his neck, ‘Happy Harold?’ he whispered

‘Deliriously’ Harold had replied

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm going to leave the guys here, snuggled up with each other  
> Thank you to everyone who has read this and left comments, your encoragement means alot to me as a new writer of fanfiction.


	4. Harold's Seduction

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> John attempts to blow Harold's mind with their lovemaking

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Part 4, this got so long I've split it into two parts. It seems each chapter just keeps getting bigger and bigger  
> This part is finished the rest will be up in a day or so.  
> Thanks to everyone for the encouragement and kind words  
> Not beta'd so sorry for any mistakes  
> I'd still like to own them but I don't,

John woke up feeling content and relaxed, better than he had felt in a long time. The cause of his happiness lay, still sleeping, beside him. Harold. Smiling, he carefully stretched not wishing to disturb him…. He was glad that he had finally got up enough courage to kiss him. 

Their first coupling had been in haste; John had used his fingers on Harold and then had made love to him. Passions that had been held in check for so long meant that it had been so quick for both of them, that they really hadn’t had time to savour it. Their second coupling happened several hours later after they had rested and had had some food. And although they took it slower, it still didn’t take much before both of them were experiencing their climax. 

They were both too tired to do anything else after that and John was hoping that this morning he was going to be able to show Harold just how much he really cared for him by making love to him very, very slowly, he wanted to hear Harold shout his name as he came.

Carefully he slid from the bed; headed for the bathroom needing to attend to nature and to take a shower. The water cascading down his back and shoulders felt good, he felt good. He had Harold. 

“At last” he thought to himself.

Harold had woken up as John had left the bed, he had slipped down from the pillows he’d been propped up on and his back ached, he smiled, the cause of the ache meant he didn‘t care for once.

He heard the shower running, stiffly he managed to manoeuvre himself out of bed, he needed to use the bathroom but Reese was in there, in the shower, desperate to relive himself he screwed up his courage and decided to go into the bathroom anyway.

He stopped in the doorway as he saw John; all thoughts of using the toilet gone from his mind. John was standing under the water washing his hair, the muscles of his shoulders and back rippled as he moved. The lithe look of his long powerful legs made Harold’s heart beat just a little faster. When John turned around Harold saw his cock, resting it was long and as he watched he realised that John had known he was there in the doorway, his cock was rising in greeting. He revised his earlier opinion, that John was a magnificent specimen of manhood, he was more than that, much more, this man was an Adonis. 

Rinsing the suds from his hair he looked over to Harold and beckoned him to join him in the shower. Harold pointed to the toilet; John smiled, nodded and turned his back to give Harold some small piece of privacy, he turned the water up to a higher setting so that Harold wouldn’t feel self-conscious. 

When he was finished, Harold joined him in the shower. John turned down the water, the massage setting he’d had it on was probably too strong for Harold. He made a mental note to get some kind of seat so that Harold could sit. Because he knew that if they were going to be taking showers together, there wouldn’t be a lot of washing going on. 

John took the shower gel and squirted some into his hand; slowly he rubbed it over Harold’s body. He felt the rough patches where Harold’s scars were, and tried to be gentle as his hands smeared the shower gel over them. They were part of Harold, what made him the man he’d been in love with for so long, they weren’t going to stop him showing this man how much he felt for him. Harold hadn’t said anything, he’d held his body still as John’s hands roamed over his back, but he couldn’t stop the smile on his face conveying the message to John that Harold was enjoying his touch. Moving lower John’s hand bumped over Harold’s rapidly filling cock; he covered it with some of the gel still on his hands, making it slick. 

John bent down to kiss Harold; it was hard to do because of the water falling on their faces. Harold reached and gripped John’s cock, the shower gel making his hand slippery. John groaned as Harold continued to massage his erection. Pulling him closer John said, in Harold’s ear.

“Here or back to bed?” 

“Hmm……” Harold replied with a small smile “Ahh…..can we do both?”

John’s laugh was like a slow rumble in his chest, “Greedy, huh… Harold” he said as he nodded. Of course they could do it anywhere and everywhere that Harold wanted.

“Always, Mr Reese……..Always” was Harold’s soft reply, for you, he thought.

Hugging Harold to him and taking most of his weight John positioned their cocks between them, Harold put his hands around them both, then John began to move, slowly their cocks slid past each other, as the sensations increased so did the urgency of their movements and it wasn’t long before they both climaxed. 

Rinsing themselves off, John turned off the water and stepped out of the shower. Harold followed him as John took from the closet a couple of large fluffy towels and handed them to Harold, who wrapped one around his body and carried the other into the main room. Perching on the end of the bed Harold began to dry himself off. 

Although in the heat of their passion yesterday he’d not said anything and tried to ignore his own feelings about it, he had been a bit shy (not to mention a bit worried) about John seeing the scars on his back but now after their lovemaking and the shower there was no point in letting those feelings get in the way. It would take him time but he knew eventually he would be at ease about it, and he somehow felt that John wouldn’t be unkind to him. He used the towel to dry his hair. Then went to the small table in the middle of the room and found his glasses.

Putting them on, he turned around just in time to see Reese exit the bathroom. John had wrapped a very small towel around his hips, which by the looks of it, would drop off if John moved too quickly, Harold thought. There was a feral, possessive smile on John’s lips; he sauntered over to Harold, exaggerating his stride. His hair was still damp and John looked at Harold through hooded eyes as he dragged a comb through his salt and pepper locks. Harold, sucked in a gasp, just when he thought Reese couldn’t be any more attractive to him here he was pulling out all the stops and reducing Harold to a quivering mess…….again, and he hadn’t touched him yet, well except for in the shower just now, he thought.

John stopped a few feet away from Harold, smirking he said in a low raspy voice that only added to his seductiveness, “Like what you see Harold?” he wiggled his hips once more and the towel fell away revealing John in all his glory.

Harold couldn’t think straight let alone find his voice, mutely he nodded.

Closing the distance between them John put his finger under Harold’s chin, tilting his head up slightly, he kissed him long and slow, his tongue sought entry into Harold’s mouth. Harold’s lips opened and tentatively his tongue slid over John’s teeth to be met by John’s tongue, they explored each other’s mouths for what seemed like ages to Harold. John sucked gently on his lower lip, Harold whimpered. 

Gently, holding him close to his body, John walked Harold backwards until they were touching the bed. Briefly John registered that they needed to change the bed but dismissed it as he was too busy seducing Harold. Helping Harold back onto the bed, he pulled the pillows until they were in the right place to support him and pulled the thin sheet up over Harold’s waist.

“Now…… Where …..Was…I?” John voice had taken on the seductive hoarse sound that made Harold incoherent. 

Staying on top of the sheet John knelt between Harold’s legs, careful not to put any weight on Harold, he leant over and sucked on Harold’s earlobe and nuzzled the sensitive spot at the junction of his shoulder and neck, shame he was relatively clean shaven today, the stubble he knew, dragged over the right spot, would produce very intense sensations. Harold trembled under his touch. 

“You were…… ummm…… kissing me” Harold managed to reply quietly

“Ahh …Yes I was, wasn’t I” he grinned and proceeded to kiss lick and nip his way around Harold’s chest which was covered in a fine layer of hair, it tickled John’s nose as he nuzzled Harold’s nipples, a small noise came out of Harold’s mouth as John sucked and then tweaked each nipple in turn.

John’s tongue darted into Harold’s belly button, it produced an “Oh My” from Harold and a little jerk of his hips, Harold’s cock was erect and screaming for his touch. “Not yet” John thought to himself, although he would like nothing better than to sink his mouth down over that hard shaft and to suck Harold until he came hard, he’d got other things on his mind first.

Looking up at Harold, John could see his face was flushed, his eyes dilated in desire.

John moved back up to Finches face, he could see his reflection in Harold’s glasses; he didn’t need to see it to know that his skin was also flushed. John’s very large, obvious arousal was pressed against Harold’s leg, his movements causing it to brush up against Harold’s cock. He kissed Harold more firmly this time, with his passion rising he nuzzled Harold’s neck, finding the sensitive spot he sucked harder, firmly rubbing his tongue over the spot at the same time, Harold moaned. It was going to leave a mark, John grinned as he raised his head to look into Harold’s eyes. 

So far John had not let Harold touch his cock (or his own cock for that matter) he could control himself as long as he could keep Harold’s hands off him. He would have his climax when he was good and ready; right now he was concentrating on pleasuring Harold. He wanted to say something to him, wanted to check that he was ok and not in pain. Harold hadn’t said anything but he had been propped up on the bed unmoving (well except for each time John had caused a wave of pleasure over Harold) for some time, perhaps it was time to speed things up. John looked at Harold; his hands were gripping the sheets on the bed, thinking there was something wrong John stopped what he’d been about to do, to ask in a gravelly voice “ok Harold?”

Harold nodded, afraid that the sounds that might come from his lips would be a whine, a whimper or worse that he would break down and actually beg John to take Harold’s cock and either, suck him or fuck him. The man was torturing him with so much pleasure. He idly wondered how many of John’s victims had been pleasured to death when he had been in the CIA.

Harold was watching John, his movements were that of someone who was well versed in the art of seduction, every touch, lick, and bite designed to arouse. Harold marvelled at the sight of John, his body, his legs, his hands and most of all his eyes. His eyes were pale blue, sparkled when he smiled, they flashed steely grey when he was angry, but when he was aroused as John was now they took on a different colour altogether. He’d noticed yesterday, that John’s eyes in this moment were a sapphire blue, dark, deep and mysterious. Harold could only guess what was going on behind those beautiful eyes with his incredibly long eyelashes. 

Zoe had remarked on them, so had Shaw, in fact most of the women (and even some of the men) John had come into contact with had remarked on his eyes, he conveyed so much emotion with them. And now here he, Harold, was sitting in John’s bed, with those glorious sapphire blue eyes directed at him, and only him, he felt humbled, and so intensely aroused, that this man, so gorgeous that he could have had anyone, had chosen him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The stubble thing really works, trust me.


	5. Back To Work

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> John and Harold finally go back to work after John finally gets Harold to call out his name

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much to everyone who has left comments for Longing For John. Your encouragement to contimue is wonderful.  
> This is the last part for this story, which originally was only meant to be one chapter, it follows on from where the previous one left off.  
> I'm still not good at Titles or Summaries  
> I still don't own anything except this story  
> Not beta'd sorry for any mistakes  
> 

Harold is drawn out of his reverie as he realises that John has stopped moving, all is quiet and all he can hear and feel is his heart hammering in his chest, the throbbing in his groin from his cock and a desperate need to feel John touch him again. John is watching him; a slow grin spreads across his face.

“What are you thinking, Harold?” he asks as he slowly moves away from between Harold’s legs. Harold groans and he reaches to grab hold of him as he moves. John is too quick for Harold and manages to stay out of arms reach. Standing at the end of the bed he grabs hold of the sheet and with a flourish pulls it from Harold’s body. Harold keens at the feel of the sheet sliding over his very hard cock; it was soft like a caress. His climax is close; there is precum leaking from the tip, glistening as it slowly slides down his shaft. 

“John …….. Please…….John………” Harold is reaching for his cock.

John clambers back onto the bed, in his hand he is holding a tube of lube, kneeling in between Harold’s thighs, close enough to feel the heat from Finches body but not close enough that Harold can reach him, he puts some lube in the palm of his hand and very slowly and deliberately slicks his own hardness while Harold watches.

Harold’s face was turning even pinker; John leant forward to kiss him.

Harold was desperate, he grabbed Reese and pulled him down, and he made a little huffing sound as his breath was knocked out of him with the increase of John’s weight on him. Ignoring the twinge of pain in his back he whispered hoarsely in John’s ear, with as much composure as he could muster, 

“John if you don’t fuck me soon I’m going to get up out of this bed and ………….”

He hadn’t intended to put any weight on Harold at all but Harold’s grabbing him had startled him and he’d ended up putting more weight on him than he wanted to. Now he shifted his weight away from Harold, 

“And what Finch?........” he asked, his eyes glittered with desire, his face was close to Harold’s now.

Before Harold could think of completing the sentence John once more made all coherent thought leave his mind, he was being probed by one of John’s long fingers, then there were two, scissoring to relax and stretch him, as the fingers were joined by a third Harold moaned loudly.

After a few moments, John withdrew his fingers, he changed his position slightly and lifting Harold’s legs without hurting, he put a pillow under Harold’s hips to support him then he positioned his cock at Harold’s entrance and slid home in one smooth movement.

Harold sighed.

John stayed still while he put more lube on his hand, supporting his weight with one arm and grasping Harold’s erection with the other he began to move slowly. His hand mirrored his in out movements. 

He was watching Harold’s face, as it alternated between eyes open and eyes screwed shut, listening to the sounds he was making getting louder and louder.

“Mr Reese”

No answer, John made a couple of short hard thrusts, squeezing Harold’s cock at the same time.

“Ahh….. John” Harold gasped

John was moving faster now his own orgasm wasn’t going to be delayed for much longer.

“Mr Reese……… John …… Ahh”

Suddenly Harold’s body which had made its own thrusting movements stilled and with a loud cry of ‘John’ Harold climaxed

His cock spilled thick white semen over John’s hand, its warmth and Harold’s shout of his name sent John over the edge, he felt like he was falling. Harold was gasping for breath and trembling all over. 

Carefully john pulled his spent cock out of Harold’s body and put his legs back down in a more comfortable position. He moved to the bottom of the bed, snagging the sheet as he did so, he felt boneless, his body relaxed. He covered Harold with the sheet and lay close to him; he kissed Harold with a satisfied grin on his face, then pulled the smaller man gently closer to him and held him. They lay quietly for some time. Passion spent.

Shortly afterwards Harold headed for the shower, John stayed on the bed, once Harold was safely in the bathroom he allowed himself to roll over and inhale Harold’s scent on the pillows. He stretched like a cat waking from a long nap, rubbing his face in the spot where Harold had lain. He was happy. 

He stripped and re made the bed, picking up their discarded clothes he put Harold’s on the bed. Harold came out of the bathroom wearing John’s bathrobe, he’d pulled it up and tied the belt to prevent his falling, John was quite a bit taller than Harold; he grinned at him as he passed on his way into the bathroom.

Harold retrieved his phone and made a quick call. 30 mins later there was a soft knock on the door. John had dressed and was sipping a cup of coffee, at the door knock he’d drawn his gun and approached the door, looking through the spy hole he saw someone outside with some clothing on a rail. John thought he should have known that Harold would have simply had clean clothing delivered for him; he was very particular about wearing the same clothes two days in a row. He opened the door and pulled in the rack.

While Harold dressed, he made some tea for Harold and breakfast for them both. It was time to get back to the library and back to work. Harold had briefly wondered why there had been no contact from the machine, true there were no computers at John’s (he’d have to remedy that if he was going to spend a lot of nights here) but his phone had remained silent the whole time too. Back at the library he questioned the machine; its only response had been a new number.

Harold sighed, he felt younger than he had in a while, his back ached it was true, but John’s presence had brought him a calm that he hadn’t felt for a long time and it had helped him come to terms with some of the things that had happened In his past. 

John was standing silently watching Harold as he searched for the information on their new number. They fell back into the easy routine they had developed over the time they had been working together. John would sit behind Harold with a book or by his side while they gathered the information they needed. Then John would go off and do what he did best (hopefully not getting killed or injured in the process) while Harold kept him updated and helped with escape routes and contacting the police if needed.

Now instead of going their separate ways at the end of a case he had John and John had him, they would comfort each other.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you again everyone for reading


End file.
